The other side
by Mister M-D
Summary: This is a sequel to AmyMakino's "another side".I have permission. Ruki and Renamon are trapped in the digital world,with no way home. As they wander through this world,they try to discover the true meaning behind their relationship.
1. Chapter 1:The oasis

Author's note:This was made as a sequel to AmyMakino's story,and I have been given permission to do so. Please read Amy's story (another side),because otherwise you won't really get the story I think. Also,this is My first story,tell me what you think!

This follows up on chapter six of Another side. Ruki and Renamon have arrived at that oasis from chapter 6. The story focuses mainly on Renamon and Ruki.

Also,again,tell me what you think,and please,pointers and tips are always nice!

* * *

><p>Ruki emerged to the surface of the water.<p>

"Ah that feels so great!"Ruki cried out."You should try it too Renamon!"

Renamon smiled.

"No thanks Ruki,I'd prefer to keep my fur dry for now."

"Oh come on,the water is great!Aren't you sweaty under that fur?"Ruki asked,cocking her head.

Renamon had to admit,a dip in the water seemed very attractive. The oasis was grassy,with palm trees surrounding it,and the water was a beautiful shade of blue. It made her think of her own eyes.

"Alright,I'm coming." Renamon said with a soft sigh.

Ruki grinned.'Just a little closer…' she thought.

Tentatively,she stepped into the cool water.

"It is nice,I must admi-" Renamon didn't get the chance to finish her sentence,Ruki had shot out of the water at an amazing speed,pulling Renamon into the oasis. Instinctively,she made her way to the surface of the water,only to find a loudly laughing Ruki.

"Hahahahaha!"Ruki laughed."I didn't think you'd 'fall' for that one!Hahahahahaha!"

Renamon smiled. She might have known Ruki would have thought of something like that. Then her stomach growled.

"Hungry,Renamon?"Ruki asked.

"Yes. How about you Ruki?"

"I could do with something to eat."

Renamon looked around,despite the fact that they were at an oasis,there was nothing edible there.

"Maybe I could make a water bottle from some of those palm leaves and bark,we'd have something to drink at least."

Ruki looked off into the distance.

"Well,water is good and all,but…Where are we going to go for food,and shelter?There's nothing in sight…" Worry crossed Ruki's face. And as much as Renamon hated to admit it,she didn't know where to go either.

"well…" Renamon said with an uncertain tone.

"There should be villages scattered around the digital world. I'm sure we'd stumble across one sooner or later…"

Ruki contemplated the thought. Are there really villages of digimon,and in this wasteland too?But again,what else could they do?

"Well,it's the best plan we have right now. So,do you think you could make those bottles you talked about?"

Renamon looked some palm trees over.

"It won't be anything fancy." She replied.

"But I think I'll manage."She added with a hint of confidence.

Ruki looked at the leaves on the trees.

"well,we could try if those leaves make good food,for the moment..."

"I suppose we could.I'll get working on those bottles."

"we should make a fire too."

Renamon nodded. The day won't last much longer.

"I'll get some wood and tinder in a pile,if we need to we can light it quickly. Do you still have that pepper breath card?"

Ruki looked through her pocket on her belt. She pulled out a card.

"Here it is."

"Splendid." Renamon said.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now,I hope you liked tell me what you think =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Hope on the horizon

'We're lucky we have a fire..'Ruki thought. She snuggled up closer to Renamon,who held her and provided some additional warmth,as well as a sense of safety. Night had crept up at them about 30 minutes after Ruki went to get the palm leaves for food. They tasted like grass,but they were filling,and they hadn't gotten sick.

Ruki sighed. She couldn't sleep,she kept thinking about her mother.

'Not as if she's worried or anything…'A sadness came over Ruki.'She never does…'  
>With this thought,Ruki leaned her head against Renamon's chest fur,and fell asleep.<p>

"My baby!" Rumiko cried out."Where's my baby?"  
>She cried a rain of tears,staring at the ruin of what was once her house. The damage was the least of her concerns,where was Ruki?<br>A firefighter walked over to her. "We've searched the house ma'am."She looked at him. "No sign of your daughter. I'm sorry."Seeing Rumiko's devastated expression,he quickly walked back to the house,to help the other firemen."Where could she be…" she mumbled to herself."Maybe…. Maybe she got out,maybe she wasn't here when it happened…"  
>She continued to sob,tears mixing with the rain that was still falling.<p>

Rumiko went to a near motel. "A room please."  
>"Right." The man behind the counter said. He handed her a key."Room number 4. Good night."<br>Rumiko sat down on the bed,watching the rain. She decided some TV might distract her.

"-Cidents continues to rise due to the storm. The rain makes it very hard to see. Please be very careful when going outside. Lightning strikes have caused massive damage so far. At least 31 people injured and 2 fatalities." (I'm sorry,if this isn't the right word)"There are also 8 people missing,their fates are un-" Rumiko turned off the TV. "Oh Ruki,where could you be?" She continued to cry,tears flowing over her pillow.

Ruki opened her eyes,blinded by the fierce light.

"Agh…" she grumbled.

"Good morning Ruki." Renamon said softly in her ear.

"Morning Renamon." Ruki replied. Renamon rose to her feet,taking Ruki with her.

"Thanks." Ruki muttered.

"My pleasure. I think it is as good as any time to get going again. The sooner we find shelter,or a way home,the better. Don't you agree?"

Ruki nodded.

"Let's go then." Renamon said. She grabbed the water bottles,and handed them to Ruki.

"Can you attach them to your belt?" She asked.

Ruki took the bottles and tied them to her belt with some fibres of some other leaves. She nodded.

"Well,any idea where we can go?" Ruki asked.

"Well…" Renamon began,

"You don't know either."

"No,I don't."

"Wonderful."Ruki hesitated,then asked: "Renamon,can I… get a lift?"

Renamon smiled.

"Hop on."

Ruki smiled from ear to ear."You're the best Renamon!"

Ruki quickly hopped on Renamon's back,holding on to her mane. It was somewhat like a piggyback ride.

"Hold on!" Renamon told Ruki. Ruki tightened her grip just in time,Renamon took off at incredible speed. "Woohoo!" Ruki cried out laughing. Renamon couldn't help but laugh with her tamer.

"Hey… What's that on the horizon?" Ruki asked Renamon.

"I think," Renamon told Ruki,"We might have found our village!"

A happy expression crossed Ruki's face. Finally,shelter,food,and perhaps some help getting home!

* * *

><p>Hey,sorry for uploading this before and it wasn't there,but there were some errors to be fixed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:A haven in the wasteland

Author's note : Hey,sorry for making such short chapters,but I'm going to make this a long one :D

* * *

><p>After riding for 20 minutes,Ruki's arms hurt and felt like they were made of rubber.<br>"Ouch… That's gonna hurt tomorrow…" Ruki grunted. "This village better be good."  
>They walked into the village,not sure exactly what to expect. Renamon prayed they were friendly to humans.<p>

"Not exactly cheerful here is it?" Ruki asked to nobody in particular. She wondered if the village was abandoned. She would have believed it too if there wasn't a Chuchidarumon standing in a doorway,beckoning them. "Be careful Ruki," Renamon whispered."We don't know it's intentions."  
>"We'll be fine."Ruki replied silently.<p>

"Welcome to our village! I'm Chuchidarumon,but I don't know who you are,miss…?"He looked at Renamon."My name is Renamon." Chuchidarumon looked at Ruki now. "And you are…?"  
>"Name's Ruki." Chuchidarumon's eyes widened. "Hey… You're a human aren't you? That means you're from the real world right? Please,come in!" He beckoned over to the doorway."Watch yourself Ruki" Renamon whispered. Ruki grabbed her hand.<p>

Inside it was cool and cosy. Also,the house was bigger then it appeared. Most of the house was built underground."Let me just make some tea for you.." Chuchidarumon said. Renamon bowed gratefully. "We'd like that,thanks." Ruki made a bow like Renamon. "Yes,thank you." She nodded.  
>"Not many people on the streets are there?" Chuchidarumon chuckled. "Oh,they're just not too fond of strangers. Pay them no mind. Ah,tea's ready."<p>

After a polite conversation, Chuchidarumon asked Renamon and Ruki: "You don't look like the adventurer sort,if you don't mind me saying. What are you doing here in the digital world?"  
>Ruki looked at Renamon. She didn't want to do the talking."Actually,"Renamon said,"We're not here on purpose. Our house in the real world collapsed due to a storm. We got stuck here by accident."<br>Chuchidarumon looked at them,pity crossing his face. "You poor things. It must be a pain to be stuck here." Ruki and Renamon nodded. "Well,can I offer you a bed and something to eat?" Ruki and Renamon both looked surprised,and at the same time they said: "We'll gladly accept your offer Chuchidarumon!"

After Chuchidarumon showed Ruki and Renamon their rooms,Ruki dropped on the bed. "Now that's something else then grass or a cave." She muttered. She and Renamon got separate rooms. But renamon promised to keep an eye on Ruki. Suddenly, Chuchidarumon's voice sounded through the hall."Dinner's ready!" Ruki wondered what'd be for dinner.

"Holy banana!"Ruki table was filled with the most delicious of treats and foods,from the highest quality rice to mountains of vanilla & chocolate ice cream for dessert. "Ruki!" Renamon hissed. Ruki nodded. "Sorry,it's just that…Wow,we don't get this even for Christmas!" Chuchidarumon smiled.  
>"Glad you like it!" He said cheerfully. Renamon was in awe. She had never seen so much food like this before,and the fact that rika hadn't either made her amazement even greater. Diner proceeded with "Hey Renamon you should try this… And this… Oh and this… Don't forget this…" At the end of it all Renamon's plate was a mountain of mixed food,which Renamon began to eat at a normal pace. Ruki,however,was one bite away from bursting already. "Maybe I should stop giving you rides." Renamon chuckled. "My spine might snap. And besides,where will you leave all that weight hmm?" Renamon winked at her.<br>Ruki looked up at a Renamon who was shaking with laughter. "Very funny Renamon. But it's impolite not to eat everything on your plate!" Ruki said as she reached for the ice spoon. Renamon's eyes widened but she was too late,Ruki had already turned her plate into a of chocolate ice cream with a vanilla top,representing it's snow. Renamon's laughter turned into a certain sense of dread.  
>"Come on!" Ruki laughed "Eat up,Renamon! Hahahahahaha!" Renamon sighed and picked up her spoon. "What have I ever done to you.." she gave a weak smile.<p>

After dinner,Renamon had to make a quick toilet break  
>"Oh come on Renamon,it wasn't THAT much!"<br>"BLAARGH" Renamon vomited. "IT WAS!" She yelled at Ruki.A feeling of regret came over Ruki,and a few tears fell… On both sides. Renamon was sorry for yelling at Ruki,and Ruki was sorry for feeding Renamon 2 kilograms of ice cream…

Later that night Ruki couldn't sleep. She turned and moved,but sleep wouldn't come.  
>"Why does It feel like I miss something…" She suddenly knew. Renamon's warm fur.<br>She got out of bed,listening if there was anything in the hallway.'All clear' She thought.  
>Then someone knocked on the door. Ruki shot back into bed,pretending to be sleeping.<br>"Ruki?" A female voice asked. "Are you awake?" Ruki stopped pretending to be sleeping and answered:"Yes Renamon,I'm awake." A few seconds passed,until Renamon said "Can I come in?"  
>"Sure."Ruki replied. Renamon silently opened the door,slipped inside,and closed it just as silently.<br>"You couldn't sleep either,could you Renamon?" Ruki asked,raising an eyebrow. "Not really no."  
>Ruki shortly hesitated,and then she put up her most innocent face and sweetest voice. "Renamon,would you… Stay here with me?" Renamon smiled. This is exactly what she wanted to ask her. "Sure. Move over will you?" Ruki moved a bit and then raised the blankets. She slept in her underwear,and her shirt. Renamon crawled up against Ruki and wrapped her arms and tail around her. "I'm..Sorry for that ice cream thing,ok Renamon?" Renamon smiled. "I've already forgiven you. Good night Ruki." She whispered while giving Ruki a gentle good-night kiss. Ruki yawned. "Good night… Renamon…" It wasn't very long before they were soundly asleep.<p>

Ruki woke up,wondering what time it was. She was still being held by Renamon,who was still soundly sleeping,Until someone knocked on the door. "Miss?" Chuchidarumon said. "Are you awake?"  
>Renamon was awake too and shifted back to her room,leaving Ruki alone. "Yes I'm awake.." she muttered,still wishing Renamon was there. "Good. Breakfast is ready." Ruki heard footsteps moving further down the hall. She got out of bed and put her pants and shoes on. 'Coming…' She thought to herself.<p>

Breakfast was nothing too special. Some sandwiches,which were very tasty. Ruki was already there when Renamon walked in,with a slightly annoyed look for being pulled away from Ruki so abruptly that morning. "So," Chuchidarumon began, "You don't have a way home?" Ruki's expression saddened. "Unfortunately no." She said. Renamon placed a comforting hand on Ruki's shoulder. "Well find a way back home. Promise." Ruki seemed to cheer up a bit. "Well,you could always try to fly back up there…" Chuchidarumon said. "I mean,how hard could it be?" Ruki took out an upgrade card which could make Renamon fly (I'm sorry,I don't know the name of the card.) "It won't last long enough." Ruki mumbled. "We'd fall back down and Renamon would break her leg again."  
>Renamon nodded approvingly."We need something that can make us fly without upgrade cards."<br>"Well,I can't help you with that. Perhaps someone in the other villages can?" Chuchidarumon said.  
>"Yes,we'll try there. Thank you for your hospitality, Chuchidarumon." Renamon made a light bow to Chuchidarumon."My pleasure. I'll show you the way out." Chuchidarumon guided Renamon and Ruki to the door. "Good luck out there!" Chuchidarumon said while Ruki and Renamon stepped out back into the desert. "Where do we go now…?" Ruki asked Renamon. "Away from here." Renamon replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Well,it didn't turn out as long as a hoped...but hey,a chapter's a chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:When the dust settles

I changed the rating of this story to T,simply because of the battle stuff and I don't want to take any chances.  
>Anyways,enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Ruki put on her sunglasses. "Stupid sand…" she muttered. A sandstorm had stuck up a few hours after they left the village. "We need to find shelter!" Renamon told Ruki. "How are you planning on doing that? I can't see anything!"Renamon shook her head. "Maybe if we find a cave we—" Renamon was cut short by a powerful surge of wind,blowing Ruki off her feet. "RUKI!" Renamon yelled,quickly grabbing Ruki's hand. "Are you allright?" Ruki shugged. "Yeah I'm fine."<p>

After half an hour, they still hadn't found a cave,but there was something out there… "We're not alone Ruki."Renamon said. "What do you see?"Ruki asked. Renamon chuckled. "I can't see a thing,but I certainly smell something… Be on guard." Ruki looked around, until a bright light surrounded them. "Fire..?" Ruki muttered. When the fire cleared out,the sandstorm was gone,replaced by a massive field of jagged glass and smoke formations. "Wow.." Ruki and Renamon muttered simultaneously.  
>"A human? With a digimon?... A tamer…" A heavy male voice said. "So when I absorb you… I can go to the real world!" A heavy figure appeared through a cloud of smoke. "Flaremon,ultimate level. Special attack : Crimson beast king wave. This guy may be a problem.""Renamon chuckled. "Not a chance." Renamon leapt up into the air,crossed her arms,and yelled: "Diamond storm!" Thousands of small glowing shards impacted on Flaremon,but to no avail,it was simply too strong. While Renamon diamond stormed her tail off,Ruki was fiddling with her cards. "Come on… Where is it?" Renamon looked to Ruki. "Ruki,whatever you're doing,do it quickly!"Renamon quickly dodged a punch from Flaremon."I'm on it… Come on… Power.. Recharge… Hyper wings… Bingo!"Ruki slashed the card.<br>DIGIVOLUTION  
>An egg like shape surrounded Renamon. "Renamon digivolve to:Kyubimon!" Ruki marveled at Kyubimon. "Alright! Get him Kyubimon!" Kyubimon nodded. "Foxtail inferno!" This time Flaremon got hurt. "AGH… Oh,you will get that back!" Flaremon hissed."Crimson beast king wave!" A red-hot ball of energy flew toward Kyubimon,who was unable to dodge. "Awww sh—" She couldn't finish her sentence,she was blown off her feet and at least 10 meters away."Kyubimon!"Ruki yelled."Hang on!"<br>She slashed the recharge card,and Kyubimon was instantly filled with energy again."Thanks Ruki…"  
>She moved at Flaremon at an amazing speed,and making her next move: "Dragon wheel!" she spinned,became a ball of energy,which then released a string of energy shaped like a dragon,right towards Flaremon."Argh!" Flaremon grunted."Not dead just yet!" Flaremon charged towards Kyubimon and yelled : "Red lion dance!" His hands and feet were immediately covered in fire,and he striked Kyubimon in her side. Kyubimon grunted and tried to bite Flaremon,who evaded her attack,and kicked her in the stomach. "Oompf!" Kyubimon explosively exhaled. "There's got to be something I can do… Hang on… He's a fire digimon…" She muttered. "That means…."She grinned,and pulled out a card. Sometimes she wonders how she always has the right cards. Not that it mattered. "Digimodify!"She yelled."Shellmon's hydro blaster activate!" "Smart move Ruki." Kyubimon nodded, she then proceeded with blasting Flaremon with a tidal wave of water.<br>"Yeah! That's it!" Flaremon fell to a knee,and Kyubimon wasted no time,she charged at him,crashed into him,and sent him flying toward a jagged glass formation. Ruki covered her face. Flaremon flew backwards and was impaled by 3 razor sharp tips of glass."UAAAAAAAGHH!"He cried out. He started to fade,shimmer,and then he exploded into a million data particles,which Kyubimon absorbed."Ruki,you can watch now."She calmly told ruki,nuzzling Ruki's cheek with her own."Did we.. win?" Kyubimon smiled. "Yes Ruki… We won." Ruki kissed Kyubimon on the side of her muzzle,leaving them both blushing."I knew you could do it!"She hesitated,then asked: "Uhm… I don't suppose.. You'd give me a ride? "Ruki thought,thinking Kyubimon would make a good mount."Sure Ruki." Ruki smiled."You're still the best…" she muttered as Kyubimon lowered herself to let Ruki get on her back. It took Ruki a few tries to get on Kyubimon's back,as her 7 year old body came just as high as a crouching Kyubimon. "I'm on!" She stated."Then let's go." Kyubimon said as they rode off.  
>" I just wonder how we'll get home."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:An unexpected ally

"And yet again,Kyubimon,we spend the night together." Ruki said. "Not that I mind or anything…" She blushed,and Kyubimon said "Oh,don't mind it really myself. Kyubimon laid on the floor in a circle,with Ruki in the middle."You know Kyubi… You know,can I just call you Renamon?"Ruki nodded.'"Thanks. But you know… You've been a better mother to me then my real mother. I… Well,thanks.." Kyubimon smiled. "No problem Ruki." Ruki snuggled up against Kyubimon.  
>'Kyubimon should not be my mother…. She shouldn't be acting like it… But why is it I like it anyway?' Ruki thought as she fell asleep. 'I wonder what Ruki is thinking right now. Am I a mother to her? Since her own mother does not appear to really care about her? And should I even be doing this,does it go against the nature of tamers and partners? 'Kyubimon thought.'No. Ruki is my partner,and my friend. And I will do everything I can to protect her.'<p>

The next morning ,they got up with a very hungry feeling in their stomachs."We should really get something to eat… If only there was another village nearby…" Kyubimon said. "Kyubimon,is there anything around here that's edible?" Ruki asked with an annoyed voice. "Not that I can see."  
>"Try harder! There HAS to be something!" Kyubimon was clearly hurt by the fact that her tamer thought she wasn't doing her best for her. Ruki quickly faltered. Even from her back,Kyubimon's face spoke the word:hurt."I'm sorry, I… I'm just a little edgy by the hunger that's all." Kyubimon was relieved,her tamer didn't doubt her.<p>

After another day of walking without food or water,Ruki and Renamon (she de-digivolved) collapsed. "We… Need water… Now… " Ruki fainted. "Ruki…" Renamon started,but she fainted out as well.

"Well,aren't you royally dehydrated…" A boy's voice said. Ruki groaned. "Who are you?" She asked.  
>The boy smiled."You should really drink something." The boy handed her a bottle."Here." Ruki gulped down most of it's contents,and then looked to Renamon. "She'll be alright." The boy told her.<br>"Hang on,I'll just give her a drink." The boy did what he promised,and then turned back to Ruki."You still haven't told me your name. Mine's Ruki." They shook hands,and the boy smiled. "Nice to meet you Ruki. My name's Ryo."

He had brown hair,blue eyes,and Ruki found him to look somewhat arrogant. "Yes,well… Thanks Ryo." She nodded."No problem! You're lucky Cyberdramon found you two,otherwise you'd be… More than a bit like a raisin. " Ruki laughed."Hahaha! But…. I don't suppose you happen to know a way out of this place,do you?" -"well,you in fact,if you can reach earth up there,going home isn't a problem. But then,getting up there may be a pain." Ruki's expression saddened. "Don't worry Ruki." Said a now awake Renamon."We'll find a way."

After a nice lunch with Ryo,Ruki asked him: "So,Ryo,why are you here?"Ryo smiled."Because of Cyberdramon." Cyberdramon nodded."How did you get in here anyway?" Renamon answered before Ruki could react."Our house was struck by lightning and it collapsed." Ryo winced. "Well that blows…" –"So you have no idea how to get out?" Ruki asked impatiently."Well… I have a suggestion… but I won't guarantee it will work." Ruki grinned. "We'll take it."

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short,but real life's intervening,and I had a bit of a writer's block. Sorry!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:All roads lead to home

NOTE: Digimon,and all of the characters in this story,are not mine. Sadly. I merely use them for the purpose of this story.

* * *

><p>"So this … Behemoth…. Can take us out of here?" Ruki asked Ryo.<br>"I believe so , yeah. But… Be careful. The Behemoth has some nasty…. Side effects…" Ryo hesitantly answered. Ruki,still not knowing what to expect from the "behemoth",asked Ryo : "What does this behemoth look like anyway?" Ryo chuckled and said " You'll find out soon enough. Same goes for the side effects."

That night Ryo and Cyberdramon took watch about 400 meters from where Ruki and Renamon slept. "Renamon?" Ruki asked the drowsy Renamon. "Yes Ruki?" Ruki wanted to say: Nothing,never mind… But she instead asked Renamon: "Are you sure you haven't picked up a song?" Renamon was silent for a good 30 seconds. She then answered : "I know a song… Just one though." Ruki snuggled up to Renamon (who was fiercely blushing) and asked her to sing it for her.

Renamon softly cleared her throat and began to sing:

In a neat little town,they call Belfast...  
>Apprenticed to trade I was bound….<br>Soo,many hours of sweet happiness….  
>Have I spent in that neat little town….<br>But a sad misfortune came over me…  
>Which caused me to stray from the land…<br>Far away from my friends and relations…  
>Betrayed by the black velvet band.<p>

Her eyes they shone like diamonds…  
>I thought her the queen of the land…<br>And her hair it hung over her shoulder,  
>Tied up with a black velvet band….<p>

I took a stroll down broadway…  
>oh,meaning not long for to stay…<br>When who should I meet,but this pretty fair maid,  
>Come 'a trapsing along the highway….<br>She was both fair and handsome…  
>Her neck it was just like a swan's…<br>And her hair,it hung over her shoulder,  
>Tied up with a black velvet band!<p>

Her eyes they shone like diamonds…  
>I thought her the queen of the land…<br>And her hair it hung over her shoulder,  
>Tied up with a black velvet band….<p>

So I took a stroll with this pretty fair maid,and a gentleman passing us by.  
>Well I knew that she meant the undoing of him,<br>By the look in her roguish black eyes…  
>A gold watch she took from his pocket…<br>And slipped it right into,my hand….  
>And the very first thing that I said was,<br>Bad 'cess to the black velvet band!

Her eyes they shone like diamonds…  
>I thought her the queen of the land…<br>And her hair it hung over her shoulder,  
>Tied up with a black velvet band….<p>

Seven long years penal servitude,  
>I spend down in van diemen's land…<br>Far away from my friends and relations…  
>Betrayed by the black velvet band!<p>

Her eyes they shone like diamonds!  
>I thought her the queen of the land!<br>And her hair it hung over her shoulder,  
>Tied up with a black velvet band!<p>

Her eyes they shone like diamonds!  
>I thought her the queen of the land!<br>And her hair it hung over her shoulder,  
>Tied up with a black velvet band!<p>

Renamon looked to Ruki,in her arms,who was sleeping soundly. 'Well,' she thought, 'looks like I have a lovely singing voice…' She slept soon after.

"Come on you two,get up!" Ryo said a little too cheerful for Ruki's tastes. "What time is it…" Ryo shrugged. "Time to get up and moving." Renamon pulled up a sleepy Ruki and so they set off again. "It's not far now.. This is where it has been sighted a lot…" "IT?" Ruki interrupted. "Yeah it's a…" Everyone (except cyberdramon) was knocked off their feet by something that nearly ran them over. "BIKE!" Ryo finished. Ruki was unwilling to accept she was nearly ran over by a bike. "No way that's a bike!" Ryo looked serious for once and said that it definitely was. "Listen…. I can't come with you thanks to Cyberdramon here… You should get out of here though. I have a plan, The behemoth is the exact opposite of a normal bike,instead of the driver controlling it,it controls the driver. So if You grab the wheel Ruki,and Renamon grabs your hands,Renamon may stay unaffected and control the bike…. " Ruki didn't like this AT ALL,but it was a plan,so she agreed. "Here it comes again,be ready guys! " Renamon grabbed ruki and watched the approaching bike." Ryo counted down with his fingers."5…4…3…2…1…NOW!" And Renamon jumped,put Ruki down in front of her,and Ruki grabbed the wheel,as planned,and Renamon grabbed Ruki's hands. Ruki tried to turn around and run Ryo over,but the 7 year old was no match for Renamon,and Renamon continued by steering it to the cliffs,and hoped to find a ramp of sorts. 'This thing has some nice power…' Renamon thought. 'Faster than my Kyuubimon form…' and it wasn't long before she found a steep ramp. She drove towards it, holding a growling Ruki in 1 hand,and jumped over. She looked down,and saw the digital world speed away from her,and she looked towards earth and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Alright, the music in this chapter is based on the "Black velvet band",I don't know the author of the song,but it's not me. watch?v=Gii7DLQH-po


	7. Chapter 7:Ruin and reunion

Alright,the guys in the last chapter did NOT write black velvet band,they merely performed it.  
>DISCLAIMER: Digimon does not belong to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Renamon and Ruki flew towards earth,at incredible velocity. 'I hope we won't stop in midair…' Renamon prayed. Earth was only a few hundred meters away. 'Come on…' But when earth was 100 meters away,the bike phased away,leaving a flying Ruki and Renamon,still flying like bullets."Oh…. SHIIIIII—"<p>

Renamon didn't get to finish her cursing,suddenly they entered the real world,but they entered at their still formidable speed."Hold on Ruki!" Renamon shouted,but it was no use. Ruki was a good meter out of her reach,and while they flew only 2 meters above the ground,it would still be super painful. Renamon did all she could to reach Ruki,but gravity and the forces of nature didn't agree with her,and suddenly they hit the ground. They rolled over the ground, Ruki's digivice flew off her belt and was smashed against a rock,shattered into a thousand pieces. Ruki herself rolled a little further and hit a tree with her head and upper back, and a small stream of blood trickled out from her hair. Renamon wasn't so lucky,she was smashed against a rock,and heard a sickening crunch,which she suspected was her back. She could still move her legs… somewhat,but everything hurt far too much to do anything besides watch. "Ru… Ki…" Renamon tried,but it was no use. Ruki was out cold,probably suffered a massive concussion.' Poor girl...' Renamon thought. Then all she saw was blackness.

A bright flash of light illuminated the road for a split second.  
>"Did you see that?" A technician named Maurice said to his co-worker, a woman named Heather. "Yup… I sure did… We should uhm… Check it out?"Heather asked. Maurice nodded. "Let's go." They got out of their car,and started walking towards where the light came from. "Thank god I got a flashlight in my line of work…" Maurice worked as a technician in the Japanese NASA. He was somewhat tall,a good 1,85 meters in height,and had dark blonde hair and green and amber eyes. He was Dutch. Heather had Shoulder-long brown hair with blue eyes,she was brittish. As they walked over to where they saw the light,they heard a soft moaning in the bushes. (Don't get any funny ideas people.) As they checked it out,they saw a young girl with red hair,lying against a tree,with blood coming out of her nose and forehead. "Oh shit…" Maurice and Heather mumbled in chorus. "Get the first aid kit." Maurice told Heather. As she went to fetch the kit,Maurice picked up the girl and carried her back to the car,oblivious to the yellow vixen digimon a few meters away from where he found the girl.<p>

"Unggh…" Ruki tried to say something. "It's alright sweetheart,we're in the hospital." It was her mother. "You were brought in by two people,and you were lucky they were there at that time." Ruki stayed silent. Why couldn't she remember anything? "What happened honey? Were you kidnapped? Raped?" Ruki's mother kept asking things until Ruki finally answered: "I… Don't know…" Ruki tried to remember anything,but all that was stuck was this familiar figure,a yellow figure…

4 YEARS LATER

"I'm toast…" Ruki's opponent said when he lost to her at the digimon tournament."And the winner is… Ruki Makino!" The tournament master said. "What did you do to prepare miss Makino?" he asked Ruki. "Nothing." Ruki answered coldly." It was easy." The tournament guy was taken aback a little by this. "Well… Congratulations!"

As Ruki walked home,a terrible sense of boredom overcame her. She came home and sat down in her room. Out of boredom,she began to rearrange her cards. A few minutes later,her mother walked in. "What have you got there honey?" She sat down. "Those look like tarot cards. Are you trying to become a fortune teller?" She asked kindly. "It's nothing,mother." Ruki answered,cold as ever."It's just a game…" Her mother stood up again."Well,it's time you start thinking about your future. Back when I was your age I was hard at work!" Her mother left her room,leaving Ruki alone."I´m so bored.." Suddenly her card reader started to glow,and her room was lit up by 3 glowing windows. "She is the one…" "The digimon queen…" "Make me stronger…" Ruki felt something that was new to her ; fear. "I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong digimon!"Ruki shouted. Then the digimon faded,but one figure appeared. "Are you… Renamon?" Ruki asked. "You wanted someone powerful,did you not?"

* * *

><p>Well,that marks the end of the story. Hooray.<p> 


	8. Author's note

Well, AmiMakino deleted her story, so this sequel I made makes little to no sense.

So ignore my advice to read her story first since, well, it's gone.


End file.
